Summer Love
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "Silver? I love you!" "I love you too Lyra." They weren't confessing their love, they were establishing it. Inspired by "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None Richer


**I've always had a soft spot for this song in my heart. So….without further a do!**

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

"Look Silver! Isn't the sky beautiful?"

Lyra spun, making her yellow dress twirl. Smiling she pointed up.

"Look at all the stars! It's almost as if I can reach them."

Standing on her toes, she outstretched a hand into the sky as if to grab a star.

"Heh." Silver couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her from the warmth of his blanket. Lyra had wanted to go stargazing and Silver, being the protective boyfriend he was, had agreed to follow her. Seeing her have this much fun made him smile.

Still…

"Hey, aren't you cold?" he called over. The night air was chilly and Lyra looked…well….

When Lyra made no response, Silver reached out a hand and grabbed hers. Slowly and carefully he pulled her down and wrapped his blanket around both of them.

"It's cold at night so next time wear something warmer." He mumbled. Lyra didn't answer, but snuggled closer to him.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

"Silver?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Lyra."

"Hee hee, I know."

"Heh."

"Oh! Look Silver! The Volbeat and Illumise are dancing!"

"Yeah."

"Aren't they pretty?"

"…Yeah."

"Silver…you're not looking at them. You're looking at me."

"..Yeah."

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Silver?"

"Hm?"

"It's getting late. Aren't you tired?"

"I was just going to ask you that."

"I'm fine! Really!"

"Yeah right. Here just sleep on my shoulder."

"…..You don't mind?"

"Why would I?"

"…Thanks."

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

"Wow."

Lyra couldn't help but gasp a little. Silver had told her that morning that he wanted to take her somewhere special. It was only now that she realized what he had meant.

"Cool isn't it?" Silver said. He hesitated before adding, "My dad built it for me when I was five."

They were facing an old tree house, hidden in the forest. Though somewhat broken, the house had somehow managed to stay in one piece through the years of not being used.

"You helped him build it?" Lyra asked softly. A snort from Silver.

"Not really. This was more of a gift from him." He looked up at it smiling. "It's one of the few things I ever liked that he did."

A soft silence fell between the two. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees as they remained rooted to the spot. Finally Silver spoke up.

"Have you ever been on a hanging tire?" He asked. The question seemed to come out of the blue, but there was a sparkle in Silver's eyes. When Lyra shook her head, Silver gave a small grin.

"Here." Taking her hand and pulling her, he brought her to the opposite side of the tree.

"Put your legs here and…well you going to have to jump a little..Actually I'll just lift you….H-hey why are you blushing? Great now I'm embarrass- I mean-! Just put your leg there….You got it? Okay, hang on!"

And with that, Silver pushed the tire. It swung back and forth through the summer air.

"Wheee~! Holy Arceus! Silver! This! Is! So! Fun!"

He couldn't help it. He laughed.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

"Hey Silver…Do you know how to dance?"

"…."

"I'm guessing that's a no huh?"

"Shut up."

"Hee hee, I guess I'm just going to have to teach you then!"

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

"That's it just go like that! Hey you're doing it! You're dancing!"

"…"

_So kiss me_

"Lyra?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that in a few years…that maybe….maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"…"

"Maybe what Silver?"

"…Never mind.."

"Eh? Come on Silver…you can tell me!"

"I just….just…"

"Just?"

"Just that….I love you….and I'll…I'll love you everyday till I die…"

"…"

"…"

"Silver….I-I…."

"…"

"…Aww!"

"Huh?"

"I love you too Silver! Let's get married!"

"W-what?!"

"Hee hee! I mean.. let's get married someday, okay?"

"…okay." Silver said, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**D'awwww. I love the love!**


End file.
